


That One Moment

by Pla2nBJ



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pla2nBJ/pseuds/Pla2nBJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short story about the one moment when Connor and a mysterious girl make eye contact...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ubisoft](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34244) by Ubisoft. 



> Hello once again for the first time and only time audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness. I know you are all anticipating the next chapters of Revolution but I wanted to put this super short story out first but even then I wouldn’t call it a story but here you have it, also, the cover of this short story is what this girl is describing. That One Moment…
> 
> Pla2nBJ

That One Moment

His gaze meets mine across the open window.

Deep brown. Solid as ground, burning like fire. And I know I have never seen something like this before, nothing more honest, more intense than those bright eyes staring back at me. There’s surprise in the thick pond of his irises, I can clearly see it.

His copper, full lips still partly open on those heavy, scattered breaths. I can hear them from here. I can see his wide chest moving like a bellows under the white and blue coat, tiny drops of sweat running through his forehead down to his tight jaw.

There’s something fierce, bold in his tall, huge feature. But still his face sweet, pure. He’s young; I can guess it by those bright dark eyes. He could have my age.

Nonetheless there’s holding a dirty weapon in his right, ruined hand. Something I never saw before. Something that instantly separates him from my world.

There’s no fear in my mind though. Even if the dirt on the weapon is fresh blood, even if his fingers are holding it with a clear, desperate urge. Something none couldn’t grasp.

But still I can’t break this bond between our looks. I smile and he seems to relax for a moment. Only to tense again when the voices rise down the narrow alley. His head turning abruptly on the side, listening. His long raven black hair moving lightly. Someone’s knocking at my door.

“Run,” I whisper, my voice so faint I doubt he could hear me. Only a moment of hesitation and he’s gone.

But I’m sure of one thing, there’s light now where he was a moment ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I know right, not even considered a story. But I just wanted to share that with you. It may pop up in another one of my stories but who knows. Thanks for reading! Bless your face, if you sneezed during this incredibly short few paragraphs, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do, do, do, do, do, do, do, follow! Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!


End file.
